


The Sleepy couple

by b67112759



Series: Jayseung as a couple [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Mush, Heejay, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, a short and soft little story, jayseung, mentions Jungwon x Geonu, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: Heeseung and Jay are that one couple who have a hard time getting out of bed to meet up with their friends.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Series: Jayseung as a couple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162334
Kudos: 32





	The Sleepy couple

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this a little story.

It was 10 minutes to midday and in an apartment in Seoul, a couple lay in their expensive bed, covered in expensive sheets sleeping. Jay was laying on his back, arms around Heeseung as the other had his head tucked under into Jay's chin on his bare chest. 

Heeseung was know by all his friends to go bed really late and wake up really late on his day's off. It was why most of the time they wouldn't here from him until at least 11am and wouldn't bother contacting him before that knowing he would probably still be asleep. 

Jay used to be someone you could rely to wake up on time but from the moment he and Heeseung officially moved in together he started to follow his boyfriends bad sleeping habit. Well it wasn't like he actually follow the habit, he just found Heeseung to be incredibly comfortable to sleep with an he found it hard to get out of bed when Heeseung would flash his beautiful doe eyes and talk in that cute sleepy voice. So whenever he didn't have work to school he would stay in bed with his boyfriends sleeping. 

And as it was a Sunday that neither of them were working they decided that they could sleep in. They originally set an alarm for 9am so that they could start the day and have enough time to get ready to have lunch with another couple who were also their best friends Jungwon and Geonu. But that alarm was turned off and put out of their minds.

So it was almost noon when Heeseung phone rang. It had been buzzing from their text messages but they had both been ignoring them. But now that Heeseung phone was fully ringing they had no choice but to be woken up, the ringtone was one that Jungwon specifically asked Heeseung to attach to his contact name so that the older would never miss his calls.

Heeseung groaned and lifted his head. There was only so much he could take.

He moved reached over to the bedside stable as Jay's hold on him tightened a little as he moved. Heeseung saw that it was Jungwon calling, groaning he shook Jay awake to show him who was calling and what time it was.

"Baby just ignore it. Lets stay in bed a little longer. I wanna cuddle more" Jay said pulling Heeseung back and holding him close. 

"What about lunch? Jungwon and Geonu are probably already there.... We shouldn't cancel, that's mean" Heeseung reminded him. 

"By the time we get ready and get there we'll be an hour late.... just say we can't make it and we'll make it up to them, please?" Jay suggested leaning forward to give Heeseung a lazy kiss. Heeseung soon found himself getting in lost in the kiss for a little while before they pulled away.

"Hmmm okay". Heeseung quickly sent a text to Jungwon before putting both their phones on silent so that there would be no more disturbances. He placed the phones back and gave Jay kiss on his pouty lips, the two of the smiling into the kiss. 

"Jungwon is going to kill us" Heeseung mumbled as he lay back on Jay, pressing a kiss on Jays chest before snuggling into him. Their friend could be a little scary when he wanted to, a skill he had learnt when he became the manager at the department store he worked at.

"Oh well" Jay told him, he would deal with the aftermath of this situation when he was more awake and coherent. 

A part of him - that was currently sleeping - did feel really bad, but how could you blame him? He had his perfect boyfriends in his arms cuddling him. Heeseung had been working a lot of shifts at the hospital he worked at as a paediatric nurse to cover the shortage that they had and Jay had been busy with his job at the bank and finishing his masters in economics. They didn't have much time together recently and they just wanted to enjoy each others company. 

•••

They were up and out of bed by 1pm and waiting for them was a string of text messages and missed calls from Jungwon and Geonu, scolding for staying in bed to sleep and for waiting until it was 5 minutes before they would have coffee before cancelling. It was bad form and unfortunately something that happened way too often. The couple had felt really guilty and called them to apologise many times.

When Heeseung and Jay next saw the couple a couple of days later, they cooked them dinner as an apology (well Jay cooked dinner and Heeseung just watched him with love sick eyes because despite being with each other for 5 yeast they were still in the honey moon phase) and Heeseung let Jungwon and Geonu beat him at some video games to make the others feel better. It did because they all knew just how completive Heeseung got with any game and so for him to let them win and not even make a big deal out of this was unlike him. 

In the end Heeseung and Jay managed to apologies to them again, Jungwon and Geonu forgiving him long before the night ended. The other couple had admitted that it wasn't a complete surprise that they even had a bet to whether or not they would turn up or not at all. (Geonu won the bet made Jungwon given him a professional back massage)

After all Jayseug were know as the sleepy couple who have an inability to leave their beds on their days off.

It’s just what they did.


End file.
